


Area 42

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-12
Updated: 1999-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Waterbed challenge fic, sort of.





	Area 42

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

AREA 42 by Halrloprillalar

DISTRIBUTION: Do not archive at Gossamer, elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
SPOILERS: Dreamland II  
RATING: NC17, maybe.  
THE CHALLENGE ON ATXC:  
> Please will someone write me a short smutty piece involving  
> Mulder's waterbed? YES, Scully has to be there too!  
MY FIC:  
Short - yes  
Smutty - yes  
Waterbed - yes  
Scully - yes  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
December 1998

* * *

AREA 42  
by Halrloprillalar <>

"I just have to drop these off and then we can go." Scully clamped her elbow down over the files, holding them to her side as she rummaged in her purse.

Holly leaned against the wall. "You have a key to Mulder's apartment?"

Scully pulled out a key on a Schwa key chain and unlocked the door. "Sometimes I have to feed his fish. You don't have to come in --I'll just leave these on the table." But Holly followed her inside, prowling around and taking in everything.

She started in the kitchen, then moved through the dining room and into the living room. "It's...cleaner than I thought it would be." Holly picked up a copy of "The Lone Gunman" and flipped through it. "But just as weird as I'd always imagined." She tapped on the aquarium wall, scattering the goldfish. "Here, fishy fishy fishy. Can I feed them?"

"OK, I am supposed to be taking care of them. Feed them and let's go." Scully stood in the hallway, arms crossed.

Holly added a pinch of fish food to the tank. "I'm not done snooping yet, Dana. Got to check out the bathroom and bedroom first." She headed to the darker recesses of the apartment.

"There's nothing to see, Holly," Scully called. "The bathroom is just a bathroom and he uses the bedroom for storage."

The bathroom was indeed just a bathroom, white and green, aspirin and toothpaste, striped towels and the Fortean Times. Holly found another door and pulled it open.

"Storage, Dana? I think this is where the eighties came to die. Come see."

Scully came and saw. And couldn't believe her eyes. A bedroom. Pictures on the walls, mood lighting, a huge TV. Was that a lava lamp? And an actual bed. With a leopard print spread.

"Oh my God."

Holly jumped onto the bed and was almost thrown off again when it sloshed. She laughed and lay back. "Dana, come lie down."

"No, we have to go."

"I won't go until you come lie down." Holly undulated against the waterbed and let it roll under her. "It's warm. And fun."

It did look like fun. Scully kicked her shoes off and fell back beside Holly. She laughed too when she saw them reflected in the mirrored canopy.

"Holly, this is so tacky!"

Turning onto her side, Holly began to nuzzle Scully's ear. "And you know what tacky does to me." Teeth nipped at her earlobe.

"Wait, we can't do this here. What if Mulder comes in?"

"Then he can watch. I thought you said he was out of town."

"Well, yeah, he is. But still..." Scully trailed off as she both saw and felt Holly kissing her neck and tracing slow circles on her stomach, circles that wound higher and higher. Holly always knew just what to do. But how to get her to stop?

Oh, what the hell. Scully turned to Holly and began to kiss her in earnest, pulling the dark hair back from her cheek and pushing a knee between her thighs. Holly's hand slid up under Scully's sweater, caressing a breast and teasing the nipple to a peak.

Scully rolled Holly over onto her back and straddled her hips, pulling off her own top before unbuttoning Holly's blouse. Then she lay down again and they kissed almost frantically, pressing close and rubbing their breasts together.

What a turn on this was, getting it on with Holly in Mulder's apartment, in Mulder's bed even. If he only knew...

The thought ignited her arousal like it was rocket fuel. Soon, close. The seam of her jeans ridged tightly against her throbbing clit. She moved her leg between Holly's knees, sliding it up under her short skirt, to her crotch. Scully flexed the muscles in her thigh as Holly clenched her legs around it.

Soonsoonsoon. "Holly...touch me...I'm so..."

Suddenly, they heard the front door bang open. At once, they were off the bed, pulling their clothes on. Then they heard talking.

"But Mulder, what if Scully finds out? She'd kill me."

That voice...where had she heard that voice? A man...familiar...

"She thinks I'm out of town. Come here, you."

A slam suggested they had crashed against one of the walls.

"Dana, what are we going to do?" Holly hissed.

Scully stood for a moment, then dove into the walk-in closet, pulling Holly behind her. They managed to slide the doors almost closed from inside.

"I've got a surprise for you, Krycek. Close your eyes and come with me."

Krycek! That rat bastard was here with Mulder! And she could do nothing. Why would Mulder bring Krycek to his apartment anyway?

"Almost there." Mulder's voice purred from just outside the closet and Scully thought for sure he'd hear her heart beating. Then there was a sploosh and Scully peeked through the crack to see them on the bed, tangled together in a writhing, passionate embrace.

Ah. That's why.

And damn, but they looked good together. Very good.

"Dana, move over," Holly whispered.

"What?"

Scully felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand slide down between her legs.

"Move over, Dana. I can't see."

F I N I S

So it wasn't MSR. Tell me off or chat me up at.


End file.
